La carta de Shiemi
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un fic inspirado en el fic "Dear World" (John-SP150) y en la secuela de Luis Carlos. Angustia y Tragedia everywhere :( Dejen Reviews.
1. La carta de Shiemi

Buaaaaaaaa :(

Me dio tanta, pero tantísima pena matar a Moriyama-san :'(

Peero, como dijo Luis Carlos hasta los mas buenos merecen morir (de vez en cuando pensé yo xD)

En fin, espero que les guste este fic, me base en el fic "Dear World" (John-SP150) (Traducción Coyote-Smith) y en la secuela de Luis Carlos ^_^

_**Ao No exorcist no me pertenece si no a Kazue Kato **_

Pd: El fic "Travesuras de Nekos" quedara pospuesto indefinidamente

**Advertencia: Okumurancest, leve Rin x Shiemi y Rin x Oc. **

* * *

><p>Hola...<p>

Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ya estoy muerta, y si no es así entonces te pido por lo que mas quieras que no leas esta carta porque no quiero que te asustes ni nada de eso.

Cuando era niña era muy tímida, no tenia amigos, no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar. ahora tengo 15 años, mi mama no entiende que tengo problemas. perdí al chico que me gustaba y mis amigos me dejaron sola, no podía seguir adelante, sentí que mi vida se venia abajo, que todo se volvía gris y oscuro.

Aquí dejo mis ultimas palabras para algunas personas elegidas:

**Mama.**

Aunque siempre nos peleamos, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer. no te preocupes, estaré bien allá arriba, ya no voy a sufrir mas. cuídate.

**Neko-Chan.**

Gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi amiga, gracias por acompañarme todos los días en la escuela, por aceptarme como soy, por ayudarme cuando mas lo necesite. por favor nunca cambies, eres especial para mi y siempre lo seras.

Pd: Si vas a mi funeral por favor coloca una rosa negra en mi tumba.

**Rin.**

Fuiste y seras el chico que ame toda mi vida, solo que nunca me atreví a decírtelo, cada vez que quería decirte que me gustabas me ponía nerviosa y no sabia como actuar. aun así fuiste un gran amigo, una buena persona, siempre me protegías cuando estaba en peligro, siempre conté contigo, con Yuki-Chan y con Neko para que me ayudaran.

**Yuki-Chan**

Sabes algo? Cuando Rin me dijo que te amaba no lo podía creer...O sea, son hermanos ¿No es así? al principio decidí odiarte por ello pero...No, no podía, no podía odiarte, me gusta Rin, pero...si el quiere estar contigo respetare su desicion. espero que lo trates bien y no le hagas daño. fuiste la primera persona que conocí y mi primer amigo, tu también me ayudaste y me animabas, siempre me trataste bien. eres una buena persona y siempre lo seras.

Bien, supongo que es todo, ahora voy a tomar un cuchillo que hay cerca de mi mesa de noche y me lo clavare en el pecho, mi madre tardara en volver pero cuando llegue seguro que entrara a mi habitación, vera que estoy muerta y le contara al director Pheles lo ocurrido, luego el le avisara a Yuki-Chan, a Rin y Neko.

Todos me quieran lejos de su vida, me querían ver muerta y ahora lo estoy...

Adiós para siempre- Shiemi Moriyama.


	2. Día Negro

El titulo "Día Negro" se me ocurrió después de escribir un Journal en Deviantart sobre la muerte de mi abuela.

Lo llame Día Negro porque fue un día muy triste para toda mi familia :'(

Capitulo dedicado a mi abuela u_u

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 horas aproximadamente desde que Shiemi se suicido, su madre había regresado a casa después de hacer unos tramites y todo eso.<p>

Al entrar preparo la cena y dejo las cosas que compro en la tienda para exorcistas en la que trabajaba. después de hacer la cena fue a la habitación de Shiemi y la llamo.

XXX: Shiemi, hija...la cena esta lista.

No hay respuesta del otro lado de la habitación. su madre parecía preocupada, toco la puerta.

XXX: Estas bien Shiemi?

No hay respuesta, entonces empujo la puerta y entro, al entrar se llevo una sorpresa desagradable para sus ojos.

XXX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Shiemi estaba en su cama, si estaba en su cama, pero no se movía, estaba muerta, una mancha de sangre se veía en su lindo Kimono rosado y se extendía hasta la sabana de la cama.

XXX: Shiemi!, Hija! que te paso! Contesta!

La mueve un poco y no responde, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su boca estaba entreabierta pero no salían palabras.

XXX: Shiemi!...No puede ser, mi hija...mi hija esta muerta...

Se levanto, salio de la habitación y fue a contarle todo a Mephisto (Justo como Shiemi lo predijo en su carta) antes de salir vio un sobre blanco en la mesa de luz, lo tomo y lo guardo en un bolso.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en la escuela para exorcistas, Neko estaba mirando la puerta en estado de alerta como un gato esperando a Moriyama-san.<p>

Rin: Neko...Aun no llego Shiemi?

Neko: No, a lo mejor se quedo dormida, no lo se...

Neko P.O.V

Seguía mirando la puerta esperando a que Moriyama-san apareciera, pasaron 3 minutos y entro Yukio al salón de clases.

**_Después_****_ de Clases..._**

Yo: Yukio!

Yukio: Eh?

Yo: Sabes algo sobre Shiemi? No vino a clases en todo el día

Yukio: No, no se nada sobre ella...no se que paso.

Rin: Yo tampoco se que paso con ella.

Aparece Mephisto delante de nosotros 3.

Yo: Que quieres?

Mephisto: Necesito que vengan los 3 a mi oficina ahora.

Yo: Eh? Esta bien...

Sin decir nada mas los 3 fuimos a la oficina de Mephisto, al entrar vimos a la madre de Shiemi. estaba llorando.

Yo: Que paso? (me acerco) Estas bien?

XXX: N-No...No me siento bien, Shiemi...ella...ella...esta...

Mephisto: Lo que ella intenta decirles es que Shiemi Moriyama esta muerta, me lo contó su madre ayer.

Yo: QUE?!

Yukio: No es cierto...

Rin: E-Es, es Shiemi! ella no puede morir!

Yo parecía impactada con la noticia al igual que Rin, reaccione.

Yo: NO ES VERDAD! NO ES VERDAD...MORIYAMA-SAN NO ESTA MUERTA, NO ES CIERTO...ESTO ES UNA BROMA (caen lagrimas por mis mejillas) Es...una broma...¿No?

Me puse a llorar y abrace a Rin que también estaba llorando.

Mephisto: No, lamentablemente esto no es una broma...Shiemi Moriyama esta muerta, al parecer ella se suicido.

Yukio: Se suicido? ella no seria capaz de hacer algo así...

Mephisto: Pues, lo hizo...

Yo: Y porque nos trajo hasta aquí?

Mephisto: Para informarles de la muerta de Shiemi Moriyama

La madre de Shiemi se levanta, acerca su mano temblorosa y nos da una carta.

XXX: L-Les dejo esto...es p-para ustedes, es la carta de suicido d-de mi hija

Tome la carta, ella no dijo nada mas, lo único que hizo fue despedirse y salio de la oficina de Mephisto.

* * *

><p>Rin P.O.V<p>

Después de un rato hablando salimos de ahí, Neko iba al lado mio, me sentía mal por Shiemi, ella no tendría que haber muerto...todo esto es mi culpa.

Neko: Rin, estas triste por lo que le paso a Moriyama-san?

Yo: Si, no puedo creer que ella este muerta, no pensé que seria capaz de suicidarse.

Neko: Y si mejor leemos la carta para saber que escribió?

Yo: Mejor no...no tengo ganas.

Neko: Oke, yo también estoy mal por ella pero no hay nada que tu o yo podamos hacer de todos modos.


	3. Un Ultimo Adios

**_3 Días después del suicido de Shiemi..._**

Neko P.O.V

Era un día nublado y no podía salir hoy, estaba horrible, ademas tenia miedo de que se largara a llover en cualquier momento. estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo **Carrie** de Stephen King (_No tengo el libro- me lo presto mi primo_)

Deje de leer, puse el señalador de papel blanco que decía "NEKO" con lapiz negro en la pagina que estaba leyendo. me levante y me senté a ver la lluvia caer por la ventana. me acorde de la carta de Shiemi. aun no la había leído, ni Rin y tampoco Yukio-Sempai.

Yo (pienso): Tal vez...seria bueno leerla ahora, pasado mañana es el Funeral de Shiemi y no quiero que este triste allá arriba (veo el cielo)

Decidida tome la carta, me levante y fui a la habitación de Rin y Yukio-Sempai. Al entrar Kuro estaba durmiendo en la cama de Rin, Rin estaba leyendo el manga SQ, pude ver su cara, no estaba muy animado que digamos, seguía triste y tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Yo: H-Holi...

Rin (me ve): N-Neko? (se seca las lagrimas) N-No te vi pasar!...

Yo: estas bien?

Rin: Si no es nada...estoy bien...gracias por preguntar (baja la mirada)

Yo: No mientas, estuviste llorando, es por Shiemi no?

Rin no responde, pasan 4 segundos y por fin hablo.

Rin: Si...

Yo: Lo sabia...

Me senté en la cama y Rin al lado mio, baje la mirada.

Yo: Sabes algo? Yo también estoy triste...no puedo dejar de pensar en Moriyama-san, ella no merecía morir, a veces se me aparece en sueños pidiéndome que lea la carta que escribió...

Eso me hizo recordar algo, mire la carta de Shiemi, aun estaba en mi mano, no estaba abierta.

Yo: LA CARTA! (veo a Rin) Rin!

Rin: Eh?

Yo: Me preguntaba si...si...quieres leer la carta de suicidio de Shiemi, seguro que dejo algo para ti también y para Yukio-Sempai.

Rin P.O.V

Yo: Ahora no...

Neko: Nyan? Porque no?

Yo: Quiero esperar a Yukio, vamos a leer la carta los 3 juntos

Neko sonríe cuando dije eso, sus orejas de gato se levantaron al igual que su cola.

Neko: Hai! (me abraza)

Correspondí al abrazo, no se porque pensé en Shiemi otra vez y me puse a llorar.

Neko: Neee...Rin...(apoya una de sus manos en mi cabeza) N-No llores, ya paso, estoy aquí.

Yo: E-Es que extraño a Shiemi...Todo es mi culpa! esto es culpa mía! ella murió por mi culpa.

Neko: No es cierto! ella no haría tal cosa...

Yo: Claro que si! si yo no la hubiera rechazado para estar con Yukio nada de esto habría pasado.

Neko: WTF?!

Se separa bruscamente haciendo que caiga a la cama, Kuro despierta.

Kuro: **_Uh? Que esta pasando?_**

Neko: Espera un minuto...Acaso estabas enamorado de Moriyama-san?!

Yo: Que?! N-No

Neko: NO ME MIENTAS!

Yo: Bueno si, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que me gustaba mi propio hermano...

Neko no supo que decir.

Neko: Bien...te creo, pero no pienses que esto es tu culpa, claro que no...a lo mejor ella se sentía mal porque te perdió y ya no tenia motivos para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Rin y yo nos pusimos a conversar sobre Shiemi y de las cosas que pasamos con ella, pasaron 3 horas y llego Yukio-Sempai a casa.

Rin: Bienvenido hermano

Yukio: Hola Rin

Yo: Hola Sempai (sonrió)

Yukio: Buenas noches Neko...leíste la carta?

Yo: Aun no, Rin y yo te estábamos esperando para leerla juntos.

Yukio: Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, abre la carta, quiero leerla.

Yo: H-Hai!

Yukio P.O.V

Nos sentamos los 3 en el suelo, Neko abrio la carta y empezo a leer.

Neko (Lee):

Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ya estoy muerta, y si no es así entonces te pido por lo que mas quieras que no leas esta carta porque no quiero que te asustes ni nada de eso.

Cuando era niña era muy tímida, no tenia amigos, no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar. ahora tengo 15 años, mi mama no entiende que tengo problemas. perdí al chico que me gustaba y mis amigos me dejaron sola, no podía seguir adelante, sentí que mi vida se venia abajo, que todo se volvía gris y oscuro.

Aquí dejo mis ultimas palabras para algunas personas elegidas:

**Mama.**

Aunque siempre nos peleamos, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer. no te preocupes, estaré bien allá arriba, ya no voy a sufrir mas. cuídate.

**Neko-Chan.**

Gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi amiga, gracias por acompañarme todos los días en la escuela, por aceptarme como soy, por ayudarme cuando mas lo necesite. por favor nunca cambies, eres especial para mi y siempre lo seras.

Pd: Si vas a mi funeral por favor coloca una rosa negra en mi tumba.

Yo: Que lindo de su parte

Neko: Si...aqui hay algo para Rin (le pasa la carta a Rin) y hay una parte que es tuya (me ve)

Rin: Bien, voy a leer mi parte.

Rin P.O.V

Leo mi parte de la carta y dice:

**Rin.**

Fuiste y seras el chico que ame toda mi vida, solo que nunca me atreví a decírtelo, cada vez que quería decirte que me gustabas me ponía nerviosa y no sabia como actuar. aun así fuiste un gran amigo, una buena persona, siempre me protegías cuando estaba en peligro, siempre conté contigo, con Yuki-Chan y con Neko para que me ayudaran.

Le doy la carta a Yukio y el lee su parte.

Yukio (Lee):

**Yuki-Chan**

Sabes algo? Cuando Rin me dijo que te amaba no lo podía creer...O sea, son hermanos ¿No es así? al principio decidí odiarte por ello pero...No, no podía, no podía odiarte, me gusta Rin, pero...si el quiere estar contigo respetare su desicion. espero que lo trates bien y no le hagas daño. fuiste la primera persona que conocí y mi primer amigo, tu también me ayudaste y me animabas, siempre me trataste bien. eres una buena persona y siempre lo seras.

Bien, supongo que es todo, ahora voy a tomar un cuchillo que hay cerca de mi mesa de noche y me lo clavare en el pecho, mi madre tardara en volver pero cuando llegue seguro que entrara a mi habitación, vera que estoy muerta y le contara al director Pheles lo ocurrido, luego el le avisara a Yuki-Chan, a Rin y Neko.

Todos me quieran lejos de su vida, me querían ver muerta y ahora lo estoy...

Adiós para siempre- Shiemi Moriyama.

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Después de leer la carta de Shiemi se hizo presente el silencio hasta que Rin fue el primero en hablar.

Rin: No me dejo nada...

Yo: Claro que si Baka, te dirigió sus ultimas palabras con todo su afecto...acaso eso no es nada?

Rin: Esta bien, me equivoque...si me dejo algo.

Me rei un poco por el error de Rin y empece a bostezar.

Yo: Mierdaaaaaaaa! Que sueño tengo, me voy a dormir...nos vemos mañana chicos!

Salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, me acosté en mi cama sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa y me dormí.


	4. Mirando al pasado

Nota: Contiene spoiler del 2do tomo del Manga en uno de los flashback xD

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Al día siguiente me desperté y sentí un rayo de luz entrar a la ventana de mi habitación, enseguida cerré los ojos, me tape con las sabanas y me hice bicho bolita en mi cama.

Yo: DIOH MIO! Porque hay tanta luz?

Me quite despacio la sabana de mi cara, abrí los ojos, el día estaba nublado pero no llovía. me acerque a mi escritorio, tome mi celular y vi la hora.

Yo: QUEEEEEEE?! 10:34?

Me di cuenta de que había faltado a clases y me golpee la frente con mi propia mano.

Yo: Baka Baka! perdiste todo un día de clases...(veo la mochila) sera mejor que vaya ahora, o sino me mataran.

Tome mi mochila, me cambie de ropa y salí para dirigirme a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Rin P.O.V<p>

Estaba esperando a Neko, pensé que había llegado antes pero no la vi en el salón de clases.

Yo (pienso): Quizá se quedo dormida...

Veo a alguien entrar y era Neko.

Neko: Hola a todos...

Yo: Donde estabas Neko?

Neko se sienta en su lugar y deja sus cosas en el piso.

Neko: Es queee...me quede dormida, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Yo: No te preocupes a mi siempre me pasa.

Neko: Solo me dejan dormir de mas si estoy enferma, pero nunca falto a clases.

Las clases siguieron como si nada, pero no me podía concentrar, estaba pensando en Shiemi y que mañana teníamos que asistir a su funeral...esa palabra me da escalofríos.

Vi a Neko que estaba igual de distraída que yo, ella estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno.

Neko (me ve): Gomene! es que estoy aburrida...no se que hacer, ademas ya termine mi tarea...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Después<em>****_ de clases..._**

Neko P.O.V

No me pude concentrar mucho en las clases, estaba pensando en Moriyama-san y en lo que paso hace unos días atrás. ella no merecía suicidarse, me siento mal por ella...tenia toda una vida por delante. recordé cuando a ella le fue mal en un examen y yo quise animarla.

_*Flashback (Shiemi P.O.V)*_

Estábamos todos en clases un poco asustados porque hoy nos darían la nota de los exámenes.

Neko: Nyaaan! estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo de reprobar...aunque no se que nota tengo Dx

Escuche que llamaban a Shima y fue a buscar su examen.

Yo: Creo que me fue bastante bien, después de todo esta es mi especialidad.

Yukio: Moriyama

Yo: S-Si!

Me da mi examen, vi la nota y me saque un 41.

Yukio: Esta bien que le pongas nombres originales a las plantas pero...en los exámenes usa los nombres cientificos Ok?

No dije nada y volví a mi lugar, escuche a Rin que se estaba riendo de mi.

Rin: Pff! Jajaja No era esa tu especialidad?

Yukio: Okumura

Rin se acerca y le entrega el examen, vi que había dejado de reírse, vuelve a sentarse a su lugar.

Neko: Como te fue?

Rin: Mal...

Neko: Uh, animo, ya vas a aprobar la próxima vez, yo te ayudo Oke?

Rin: Hai (me sonríe)

*_Fin Flashback_*

Neko...

Yo: Eh?

Vi a Rin que me estaba llamando

Rin: Que te pasa? en que pensabas?

Yo: E-En nada...solo estaba como se dice? divagando...No?

Rin: No mientas, te acordaste de algo que paso con Shiemi No es así?

Yo: S-Si...

Yukio se acerca a hablar con nosotros.

Yukio: Neko, puedo hablar con Rin a solas?

Yo: Uuum...O-Oke, yo ya me voy (tomo mis cosas) Nos vemos en casa, tengo algo que hacer.

Salí dejando solos a Rin y Yukio, en lugar de irme me quede espiando pegada a la pared.

* * *

><p>Yukio P.O.V<p>

Yo: Nii-San...puedo preguntarte algo?

Rin: Que?

Yo: es respecto a la carta de Shiemi, ella decía que le gustabas no es así?

Rin: Bueno...estoo, S-Si y a mi también me gustaba pero fue antes de darme cuenta de que te amaba.

Yo: Bien, ahora explícame...cuando le dijiste a Shiemi que yo te gustaba?

Rin: Ah! es que... hace una semana le pedí que nos reuniéramos cerca de su casa para hablar jejeje


	5. El funeral

Rin P.O.V

Yukio: Bien, ahora explícame...cuando le dijiste a Shiemi que yo te gustaba?

Yo: Ah! es que... hace una semana le pedí que nos reuniéramos cerca de su casa para hablar jejeje

_*Flashback*_

Estaba esperando a Shiemi, le dije que nos reuniéramos cerca de su casa para hablar algo importante, llego corriendo.

Shiemi: H-Hola Rin

Yo: Shiemi, hay algo que debo decirte pero no aquí, si no un poco lejos de tu casa

Shiemi: B-Bueno

Nos alejamos lo suficiente para evitar que alguien mas nos escuchara, Shiemi parecía estar nerviosa y yo mas.

Shiemi: Q-Que quieres decirme Rin?

Yo: No se como explicártelo...pero...

Shiemi: Que sucede?

Yo: Lo siento Shiemi! No puedo salir contigo, me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien mas.

Shiemi: Eh?! Quien?

Yo: Y-Yukio...

Shiemi no supo que decir, se quedo callada y después reacciono.

Shiemi: Ettooo...Esta todo bien Rin, no te preocupes si tu eres feliz así entonces yo respeto tu desicion aun podemos ser amigos (sonríe)

Yo: Gracias Shiemi! eres la mejor (la abrazo)

Shiemi: N-No hay de que! (Autora: Fingía que aceptaba todo pero en realidad la pobrecita chica se estaba muriendo por dentro)

_*Fin Flashback*_

Yo: Y...eso fue lo que paso jejeje

Yukio: Bien, ahora ya se que lo que le dijiste a Shiemi era cierto.

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Shiemi, todos los chicos del curso habían asistido, la madre de Shiemi estaba ahí, Yo llevaba puesta una remera negra con una campera de cuadros color azul, Jeans azules oscuros y mis zapatillas de Japón.

Rin estaba al lado mio, parecía triste...y...Quien no podría estarlo? con excepción de Izumo que estaba seria como siempre. Acababa de morir una persona y a ella no le importaba? pues que se Joda.

Rin P.O.V

Esto no estaba pasando, simplemente no estaba pasando! aun no puedo creer que Shiemi se suicidara, sigo pensando que es mi culpa! todo es mi culpa. porque la tuve que rechazar? tal vez si no le hubiera dicho que me gustaba Yukio ella seguiría aquí...ella estaría conmigo, no como mi amiga si no como...mi...Novia.

Recordé la primera vez que la conocí, se había asustado al verme.

_*Flashback*_

Habia ido con Yukio a la tienda de suministros para exorcistas, me dijo que lo esperara y que me quedara quieto, pero ya sabe como soy, así que subí hasta una reja de color negro que daba a un jardín.

Yo: Wow! que bonito lugar!

Vi a una chica rubia a lo lejos, no me miro, pero eso no importaba, no se porque me quede paralizado de golpe con solo verla, de la nada la reja se cayo al piso, la chica reacciona y me ve.

Yo: Ah...Yo, No...Lo siento

XXX: U-Un...demonio!

Yo: Eh? N-No soy un demonio

XXX: La reja ahuyenta demonios...! Se supone que reacciona solamente a los demonios, P-Por favor no me hagas nada...No entres!

Yo: N-No soy un demonio! aunque tampoco soy un humano, no hables sin saber!

La chica no dijo nada, me vio con una cara de echarse a llorar por el miedo.

XXX: Hiiii! (retrocede) AUXILIOOOO! NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Empieza a gatear y cae al piso.

Yo: Que sucede? Estas bien? (me acerco a verla)

_*Fin Flashback*_

Neko P.O.V

**_Después_****_ de la ceremonia..._**

XXX: Y así nos despedimos de Shiemi Moriyama, quien a partir de ahora se encuentra en nuestros corazones y en el reino de los cielos...que descanse en paz, amen.

Todos: Amen

Yo (en voz baja): Amen...

XXX: Ahora para finalizar la ceremonia, los familiares y amigos de Shiemi se levantaran a poner flores en su tumba.

Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque acompañada de Rin, tome de un florero de cristal una rosa de color negro que había en medio de otras rosas de muchos colores. La madre de Shiemi tomo una rosa amarilla.

Rin: Porque elegiste una rosa negra?

Yo: Shiemi me lo pidió, lo leí en su carta de suicidio...

Me acerco a la tumba con la rosa en mi mano, tome aire para poder hablar.

Yo: M-Moriyama-San, cumplí con mi promesa, leí tu carta y ahora dejo la rosa negra como me lo pediste.

Deje la rosa negra en la tumba, La madre de Shiemi puso su rosa amarilla, Rin puso una rosa roja cruzando la mía. Volvimos a nuestros lugares.

* * *

><p>Mas tarde en casa, Rin y yo estábamos en la cocina, yo me había preparado una taza de café con azúcar y Hielo.<p>

Yo no quería hablar, no tenia ganas, pero Rin decidió romper el silencio.

Rin: Neko...Porque no hablas?

Yo: No es nada, solo...pensaba en todo lo que paso hoy, recordé el funeral de mi abuela, fue algo parecido a este, No llore y tampoco llore aquí. no se porque...

Volví a tomar otro sorbo del café.

Yo: Pero, me alegra un poco que Moriyama-san este arriba con su abuela y no le pase nada malo.

Rin: A mi también me alegra un poco Neko...(ve a todos lados) Sabes donde esta Yukio?

Yo: Me dijo que se iba a consolar a la madre de Shiemi, que tardaría en volver, le dije que volvíamos a casa y que no se preocupara.

Rin ve la hora en su teléfono, eran las 22:50.

Rin: Que tarde es, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir o Yukio me matara.

Yo: Yo no voy a dormir, no aun, saldré a caminar un rato, nos vemos luego, que descanses.

Rin: Adiós Neko.

Rin subió a su cuarto (El que comparte con Yukio-Sempai) y yo me salí afuera a caminar un rato, quería despejarme la mente y olvidarme de todo lo que paso.


End file.
